Here with Me
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: Ash is alone  Couple: Ash/Dawn


Ash laid on the bed, his head was resting on the pillow as he stared right at the wall with a blank gaze in his eyes.

She was just there this morning, she was giggling as he kissed her neck, trying to convince her to take the day off work but she had refused her boss needed her in. He had been in the kitchen making the dinner when his heart just shattered for no reason.

He had ran to the hospital, everything inside of him screaming at him to go there to get there in time but it was too late she had gone.

I didn't hear you leave I wonder how am I still here And I don't want to move a thing It might change my memory

It was an accident something that they couldn t have prevented but Ash knew it was a lie. A shelf had been loose for a while, Dawn had even complained about it but they had put it off it had collapsed on top of her, crushing her and their baby.

Ash had just folded into himself when he heard this he had asked to see his wife. They had tried to refuse him but he was firm, he wanted to see her to kiss her once last time.

She was so pale yet so peaceful just lying there on the drawer with the white sheet pulled up over her chest. Her blue hair as perfect as it always was, he chuckled slightly as he smoothed down her hair before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cool lips before he turned to the coroner and asked them what their baby was.

Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want But I can't hide I won't go I won't sleep I cannot breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me

He had gone home and just lay down on the bed, refusing to move from it. It was the last place they had spent their last moments together. He closed his eyes as tears well up in them over seeing her smile and the happiness shining in her blue eyes as she placed their linked hands over the small swell of her stomach, over where their baby had been safe.

It had been a girl she had Dawn s hair but Ash s eyes. Ash couldn t help but stroke the baby s small chubby cheek before pressing a kiss to her forehead as a tear slipped loose from his closed eyelid and onto her cold cheek.

I don't want to call my friends They might wake me from this dream And I can't leave this bed Risk forgetting all that's been

The phone had been ringing off the hook since he came back from the hospital all of them were from his friends, her mother and his mother, from her boss to his boss, all proclaiming their grief for his loss.

He refused to answer the phone, he didn t want to move from his spot, to leave his bed from where her scent still surrounded him closing his eyes, he could just trick himself into believing that she was still alive, that she was going to come back to him.

Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want But I can't hide I won't go I won't sleep I cannot breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me

The funeral was quick. Their mothers had taken over the funeral arrangement knowing that Ash wouldn t have been able to deal with it he had yet still to deal with the fact he no longer had a wife anymore.

The funeral was to Dawn s liking, the way Ash knew that Dawn would have wanted her funeral. Daisies and red roses mixed together they had always been Dawn s favourite flowers, the daisies for Dawn s personality and smile, the roses for Ash and Dawn s love for each other.

There was one headstone with two inscriptions written on it.

Dawn Berlitz Ketchum, forever in our heart and memories, her smile and calming nature will be missed. Rose Berlitz Ketchum, never had a chance to live, she will always in live in our heart.

Ash kissed the rose and daisy before he threw them on top of the coffin as it was lowered into the ground before he turned around and strode away from the funeral, ignoring everyone s calls for him to stay.

I won't go I won't sleep I cannot breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me disclaimer:i own noting in this story

He reached his home and stepped out onto the balcony that Dawn had fallen in love with the day they had first seen their house. He stripped his tie and jacket, slipped off his black shoes and loosened his shirt. He hated funerals always had and always will, especially since he had gone to his wife and child s funeral.

Holding Dawn s favourite cup in his hands with her favourite drink, he took a sip, grimacing at the taste before he smiled ruefully; he never could understand why she liked peppermint hot chocolate before lifting his eyes when he heard the rain drops Dawn s favourite weather.

Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want But I can't hide I won't go I won't sleep I cannot breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me

I miss you so much Dawn I just wish that you were here with me, you and our baby girl, Ash whispered before he closed his eyes as the wind blew gently, caressing his cheek and he felt a sad smile cross his face it felt the same as the way Dawn had always caressed his cheek when she was alive.

I m always here in your heart never forget that a ghostly whisper mixed in with the breeze.

I won't go I won't sleep I cannot breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me

Opening his eyes, Ash found himself staring at the ghostly image of Dawn holding their baby girl in her arms. She was smiling brightly at Ash with love clear in her eyes. Ash grinned as he watched her blow a kiss and wave a chubby hand of their baby girl.

We love you forever and always, Dawn whispered before she slowly faded.

I love you too forever and always, Ash whispered to the wind.

The End 


End file.
